Eternal Passion
by JediMasterDarjaak
Summary: Dark wizards, a mysterious voice and a berserk dragon threaten to tear apart the fragile relationship Harry and Cho are nursing back to life. Will love ever be theirs?
1. Default Chapter

Note to all readers. This is my first shot at a Harry Potter fanfic, since I mostly specialise in Pokemon and Star Wars. Well, here it is. It will be updated once a week, reviews regardless.  
  
Eternal Passion  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a bright, hot day in late July. The sky was clear of any cloud, offering a spectacularly blue sky, stunning even for the standards in Scotland. The heather was in full bloom, and from above, it resembled a rippling, purple and dark green sea. The song of a curlew carried lazily across the moor, the only sound to break the stillness of the muggy afternoon. A skylark flew up from its nest in the heather, startled by the passing of a human girl.  
  
Cho Chang was soon to be a year 7 in Hogwarts. Over the course of the summer, she'd been spending all her time alone. Her parents had worried, and her muggle friend Matt had made every effort to cheer her up. But it seemed that no matter what the distraction was these days, it was just another drop in the ocean. She still wept for the boyfriend she had loved and lost due to Lord Voldemort. But the depression that pressed down on her heart most these days was the fact she had been insensitive to her second boyfriend, Harry Potter. Maybe he'd been a bit of a prat himself, maybe not. But she felt she should have known Harry would not want to talk endlessly about Cedric's murder. Harry had been suffering relentless criticism and hardship throughout his fifth year, culminating with the abrupt death of his godfather, Sirius Black. The Ministry of Magic had declared that Sirius was not the underhanded killer of Harry's parents, but an innocent. Cho felt bad she hadn't been there to comfort Harry the way he'd comforted her at Christmas. Just one kiss and she had felt so much better afterwards. Their relationship had jerked in all directions in fits and starts, but finally, her jealousy to Hermione Granger, and her love for her deceased boyfriend drove them apart. The last she had seen of Harry was when he was on the Hogwarts Express, little more than a fortnight ago. She had blushed on seeing him, recalling their brief but nevertheless unforgettable time together. Now she spent all her time alone, apart from when Matt visited her. She sat down in the heather and looked up at the sky. She squinted and glanced at the sun, remembering what her friend had told her about the star Sirius bringing extra warmth to days in late July and August. She took hold of her quill pen and wrote on the parchment she was holding. She was deciding to risk a letter to Harry for his birthday, feeling if she didn't deliver a token of her affection to him once more, then they might never get another chance at love. She lay back and began writing.  
  
'Dear Harry  
  
I hope things are going well for you in your aunt and uncle's home. I really don't know how you can possibly put up with them, from what I heard, they sound really foul. Maybe they didn't ask to have you on their doorstep, but then, you didn't ask to be made a hero by some lucky chance.  
  
I wanted to apologise for how I acted last year. Please, don't put all the blame on yourself. I should have stopped thinking about Cedric and saw what was in front of me. I should have realised I was dating the one and only Harry Potter, and that I should be grateful for what I had at that moment, not what I had in the past. I just want to say that I'm sorry I was so stupid.  
  
Maybe you don't want me anymore, and that's fine. But if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I hope we'll be able to at least friends. I still hold love for you.  
  
Happy Birthday, please enjoy your present  
  
Love from  
Cho Chang'  
  
She sat up and looked over her letter. She sighed and folded it up, making a mental note to send it to Harry as soon as possible. She stared up at the cloudless sky, wishing she could spend just one day with him outside of school. Suddenly she jerked up and a smile spread across her face. She knew her parents wouldn't object to Harry spending time with her, and unfolded her letter quickly, nearly tearing it in the process.  
  
'PS: Would you like to visit my house for a day or two?'  
  
She folded up the letter again, feeling slightly better she had got such a burden off her chest. She sat back in the heather, listening to the lilting song of the curlew. She took a deep breath and sighed, enjoying this moment of relaxation.  
  
"Do you hear me boy? Under NO condition are you to let that maniac owl of yours puke up pellets in our room EVER again!"  
  
Harry flushed red. His uncle had left his bedroom window open, and his owl, Hedwig, had taken a detour in and whilst there, had regurgitated the bits of her meal she didn't want onto the pillows. He had been back at Privet Drive for almost a fortnight now, and things had gone smoothly. Lupin had been round most, as he was the closest thing to family Harry had left after the Dursleys. He had been very close to Harry's godfather Sirius Black, and had personally known his parents at school. This incident with Hedwig had been the only one thus far, but Harry felt that such incidents might be part of a trend. He sighed, forgetting he was in his uncle's presence. Vernon swelled and lashed out at his nephew, knocking him over.  
  
"Don't you sigh at me boy! We're not keeping you here out of the goodness of our hearts. If that owl of yours..."  
  
A loud crack sounded and a large man appeared in the kitchen. Harry recognised him as Mad-Eye Moody, an ex-Auror from the Ministry of Magic. He pointed his wand threateningly at Vernon Dursley as Harry got to his feet.  
  
"DON'T make me use force on you Dursley. Remember me?"  
  
He tilted his hat back, revealing his magical blue eye. Vernon cowered backwards. Moody advanced on him, accentuating each word with a poke in Vernon's chest.  
  
"If you touch Harry again, I'll forget that wizards normally can't use magic."  
  
He stopped to catch his breath and glared at Vernon.  
  
"But since we're in a war now, we can use magic anyway. You've been warned Dursley, don't make me turn you into the chicken you are."  
  
He turned to Harry, and passed him an envelope.  
  
"This came for you not long ago Potter. Let me know if this man tries anything else with you."  
  
With a crack, Moody vanished. Harry opened the letter, which was written in a handwriting style he hadn't seen before. He read Cho's letter, and felt a twinge of surprise. He read it again, as if to confirm it was real. He ran upstairs and began to write a reply to Cho's letter. 


	2. Eternal Passion 2

Eternal Passion  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was two days before Harry was due to go and see Cho at her home. Today, he had taken the liberty of watching TV whilst the Dursleys were out. Since most of Dudley's tapes weren't his thing, he had rented a copy of 'The Empire Strikes Back'. He sat watching the scene where Luke was fighting Darth Vader. Even though he could perform magic spells to put any real Jedi to shame, he found the movie gripping. He was literally on the edge of his seat, watching as Luke lost his hand to Vader's blade.  
  
"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. Luke, you do not yet realise your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy."  
  
"I'll never join YOU!"  
  
"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-wan never told you what happened to your father."  
  
"He told me enough! He told me you killed him."  
  
"No. I am your father."  
  
Harry watched the film with rapt attention. He felt a sort of affinity with Luke, as he too had been thrust into a whole world devoid of family, but he knew his father wasn't an evil warlord whereas Darth Vader was. Maybe his father had been a bit of a prat when he was Harry's age, but he'd been a decent man later on in life. He shrugged, feeling glad his father wasn't Darth Vader, and that this was only a film. He watched as the Falcon airlifted Luke off Bespin being chased by some fighters. He smiled as C-3PO slandered R2-D2, and then finally as the Rebels moved on. He stopped the tape and rewound it. His mind flew right back to Cho and the trip in two days. He wondered how Cho was planning on getting him to and from her home. He couldn't Apparate yet, he couldn't fly and he didn't even know where she lived. He decided to just wait for Cho to come to him. For the rest of the day he did the chores set for him by his aunt, who had been a bit more civil to him these days. Perhaps the thought a werewolf was protecting Harry had inspired such a change, or maybe Dumbledore's Howler from last year was embedded in her mind. Either way, Petunia was more inclined to treat Harry as a human being rather than a parasite. His cousin Dudley showed no extra gratitude towards him for saving his life last summer, but Harry seriously doubted giving Dudley a ton of chocolate would change his bullying nature. He sat in the garden, tending to some strawberry plants he'd planted since getting back from Hogwarts. Since he seemed to be surrounded by death, with no family barring the Dursleys remaining, and a prophecy that marked him as a slayer or the slain, he had taken an interest in helping new life to flourish. He had been giving them a tiny bit of help with some magic fertiliser, and they were already showing signs of bearing fruit in a day or two.  
  
Finally, it was time for Cho to show up. Harry waited all evening, wondering if she had the address correctly spelt out. But just as he was giving up hope, he heard the sound of a car pull up. He felt a twinge in his stomach. Not even Ron and Hermione had visited his home, at least, in a conventional manner. Ron's two visits had been marked with bars being torn from the attic window and half the living room being blown up. Hermione would have possibly gone down ok with his aunt and uncle, as she had parents who were Muggles, and knew how to act around them without arousing suspicion. Mr Weasley's idea of acting normal around a Muggle was to discuss everything mechanical as if it were worthy of a Nobel Prize. Harry waited for what seemed like hours, and then came a hesitant knock on the door. Harry slowly went to the door and opened it. Stood outside was Cho Chang, dressed casual in Muggle attire. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and a beige jacket. Her long dark hair was unbraided and cascaded down her back to about her shoulder blades. She gave a hesitant smile and blushed as she saw Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry. Are you, um, ready to go yet?"  
  
Before Harry could answer, Dudley came up to the door and stopped short, his eyes widening when he saw Cho.  
  
"Whoa, now you're a hot one. What are you doing with a loser like Potter here?"  
  
Cho's eyes widened too, but in disgust at Dudley's massive form. Dudley mistook her look for one of admiration, and decided to show off his boxing talents. Before Harry knew what was going on, the side of his face was hurting badly from a punch from Dudley. He winced and scowled at his cousin, but before either of them could make a move, Cho intervened. She dodged past them and picked up Harry's bag for him.  
  
"Come on Harry. Lets go."  
  
She took his hand and pulled him away from Dudley, both of them flushing red. Cho got into her car after holding the door open for Harry, then climbed in after him. A man who Harry assumed was Cho's father or uncle sat at the wheel. Harry did up his seatbelt as the car pulled out of Privet Drive. He looked over Cho's car, aware that Cho was watching him. Finally, curiosity overcame him.  
  
"Cho? Can this car fly or teleport or anything?"  
  
Cho shook her head. Harry looked puzzled as they drove on for 15 minutes or so before coming to an empty clearing in a wood. There was one of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen. Cho noted his surprise and smiled.  
  
"That's a Violta dragon. They live in the Himalayas, Tibet especially. Whatever you do, don't wind him up. Approach him slowly, and keep one hand out where he can see it. If he recoils, back off. If not, you can go pat him."  
  
Harry smiled at Cho.  
  
"You've really taken Hagrid's lessons to heart haven't you? You're starting to sound like him, the way he lectured me when I was about to pet Buckbeak for the first time."  
  
Cho blushed and pushed him forward.  
  
"Go on, do like I said and hopefully Pai Lung will think you're ok."  
  
Harry nervously approached the dragon. Pai Lung looked at him through shiny turquoise eyes. He had the appearance of being underfed, and was very slender. His scales were a very dark red in colour, tinged with lighter red closer towards the spine. Along the spine was a ridge of fur, pearly white and glossy. Harry held out one hand, although he couldn't help feel he was giving the dragon an excellent opportunity to bite his hand off. After examining Harry carefully, Pai Lung stayed totally still. Harry advanced further, and finally his hand touched the dragon's hide. He had expected the skin to be rough and scaly, but found the dragon's skin to be smooth. He stroked the dragon down it's furred back, noticing that it was warm to the touch. Pai Lung crouched low on the ground. Harry noticed it stood primarily on its back legs. Its two front legs looked more designed to hold down prey. The dragons' claws were like scythes, implying that to annoy this creature could be as wise as offending a Hippogriff. Cho walked up to her dragon.  
  
"Most books don't mention Violta dragons, as they're very rare. Generally they get about this size, but some will go three times as big. Their numbers in the wild are only around two hundred, but a century ago, there were only twenty left, so they've been doing well."  
  
She mounted Pai Lung, who didn't seem to mind her at all. Gently she nudged the sides of his neck, and he lay down for Harry to get on. Harry climbed on and crawled up the dragon until he was behind Cho. Cho smiled and nudged Pai Lung forwards. Suddenly, from behind them, there was a yell. Cho and Harry lurched round. A Death-Eater, one of Lord Voldemort's followers, was running at them. Cho panicked. Harry reached inside his t-shirt for his wand. Pai Lung however, didn't stop to see if the newcomer was friendly or not. He seemed to retract in on himself, and then from the four antennae over his face came an immense flash of lightning. The Death-Eater took the attack unprepared, and collapsed. Pai Lung flexed his leathery wings and gave a rattling shriek. He broke into a run and jumped into the air, his thickly muscled tail swaying in the wind. Harry felt his pulse racing as the dragon climbed high in the sky. In front of him, Cho was sweating in panic. Very cautiously, he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him.  
  
"W-w-what is it, H-h-harry?"  
  
Harry felt a warm flush creep to his face.  
  
"You ARE ok, aren't you Cho?"  
  
"Considering we were just attacked by a Death-Eater, yes, I'm fine. I wanted to say thanks for caring."  
  
Harry felt a very strong desire to be anywhere other than with Cho at that point in time. But a huge part of him couldn't stand to be AWAY from her. Even after she'd begun dating Michael Corner, he had still felt for her. It was just his feelings were so deep down after he lost his godfather. He looked at her, and felt entranced by her deep, chocolate brown eyes. Pai Lung continued to fly them along at a high speed, considering he was carrying at least eighty kilograms extra. He shifted on the dragon's back, and Cho blushed. Pai Lung seemed to look back at his passengers, and almost seemed to smile. 


	3. Eternal Passion 3

Note before I get started on this. THANKS TO ALL WHO READ, TWICE AS MANY THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Also, I only own things NOT mentioned in the books.  
  
PS: Pai Lung was a Chinese mythical dragon  
  
Eternal Passion  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After hours of flying, Cho said they were nearing her home. The terrain was looking bleak and featureless with just a few ponds breaking the fields. Pai Lung didn't seem phased by the fact he'd flown across pretty much all of Britain, but looked like he wouldn't mind a rest either. Slowly, the Violta dragon went into a shallow descent so as not to pitch his riders forward. Eventually, a vast moor came into view. Warm updrafts rose off the land, bringing with them the scent of heather and lavender. Skylarks were starting to descend as the sun dipped low into the west. At long last, Pai Lung flared his wings back and halted his momentum. Slowly, he descended to the ground and landed smoothly. Harry let out a sigh.  
  
"Phew! I didn't think riding a Violta dragon would actually tire me out. Pai Lung did the flying, not me."  
  
Cho smiled as she dismounted the dragon, still seeming to be in fairly good shape. Obviously, this wasn't the first time she'd travelled a long distance by dragon.  
  
"Normally you wouldn't feel tired Harry, but you remember how Pai Lung shocked that Death-Eater? Well, he's been absorbing electricity from the atmosphere since then. Also, he's sucked some out of you."  
  
Harry frowned and scratched his head.  
  
"Wait a minute. Violta dragons can drain electricity from PEOPLE?"  
  
Cho nodded. Harry studied the fifteen-foot dragon, who was looking at him as he spoke. Pai Lung swung around, and walked off into the moorland. Harry watched him go.  
  
"Doesn't he have a hiding place? Where do you keep him?"  
  
Cho smiled at the thought of keeping the dragon as a pet.  
  
"We don't keep him. Come on inside, and I'll explain a few things and introduce you to my family."  
  
Harry made sure his bag was over his shoulders properly, and followed Cho into her house. It was reasonably big, and looked fairly luxurious. He felt hesitant going into Cho's home. He hadn't ever been inside a girl's house before, and didn't know what to expect. Cho's home looked fairly ordinary and could have quite easily passed as a Muggle household. A dark-haired woman Harry assumed to be Cho's mother was sat on a sofa watching the TV. A small boy sat on the floor, absent-mindedly playing with a bunch of toys. He didn't look more than eight or nine, and had a look of Cho about him. Cho coughed to get her mother's attention, who responded as if Pai Lung had electrocuted her.  
  
"Oh, hello dear, I see you're back. When did you get back in?"  
  
She turned around, and Harry could instantly see where Cho got her looks from. Cho shifted uneasily as her brother looked up at Harry, his jaws wide.  
  
"Um, we just got back now Mum. Pai Lung went to, err, catch something to eat. Mum, this is Harry Potter."  
  
Cho's mother nodded and smiled, her eyes flickering to Harry's scar.  
  
"Welcome Harry, it's lovely to see you in the flesh at last. Cho never stops talking about you. So you're a Seeker too are you?"  
  
Harry nodded. Cho's mother smiled.  
  
"Cho's last boyfriend was a Seeker as well. Has she told you?"  
  
Harry looked slightly uncomfortable. Cho saw his discomfort and went to her mother and whispered something to her. Cho's mother looked up at Harry.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I didn't know. Are you hungry dear?"  
  
Harry shook his head, but then seemed to reconsider, and nodded. Cho's mother smiled and got up.  
  
"Come on then Harry. Is there anything in particular you'd like?"  
  
Harry considered.  
  
"Well, I don't want to ask for something you don't have. Could you do the choosing for me please?"  
  
Cho's mother laughed.  
  
"If only Cho was like this. Sometimes she takes half an hour to decide what she wants to eat."  
  
Cho flushed red, then picked up Harry's bag and slung it over her back.  
  
"Come on Harry, I'll show you my room. We'll be down when you've done tea for us Mum."  
  
Harry walked upstairs. The house had three bedrooms currently occupied. Cho carried his bag into her room. It was a deep blue in colour, and had pictures of her favourite Quidditch team on the wall. A large cupboard gave off a lovely smell of pine, and at another end of the room was a chest of drawers that also gave off a pine scent. She lit a few candles and then put the bag on the floor and sat on her squashy bed.  
  
"So Harry, what do you think of my home then?"  
  
Harry smiled at her, a red flush creeping into his cheeks. Before he could say anything though, Pai Lung gave a roar outside. Harry jumped, but Cho acted as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. Looking out the window, he could see the dragon had been feeding offshore. What looked like the carcass of a small dolphin was clutched in the dragon's talons, and he was tearing into it with great relish. Cho motioned for him to sit down. Harry complied and squatted on the floor.  
  
"Well Cho, you've got to be the first girl I know to have a pet dragon. How on earth did you tame him?"  
  
Cho giggled a bit.  
  
"I didn't. During You-Know-Who's reign before you were born, he blackmailed and killed a lot of Violta dragons. My father saved Pai Lung from being killed, and I guess you could say he swore a life debt of protection. The amazing thing is that You-Know-Who actually managed to kill so many of the dragons. They aren't easy to kill by any means. And then there's the curse that comes with killing one. The killer is cursed to be haunted with death forever."  
  
Harry nodded. Just as he was about to ask Cho another question, her nine- year old brother came running into the room. He threw himself at Harry, who was knocked flat. The small boy launched into a salvo of questions.  
  
"Are you really Harry Potter? Is it true you'll kill Voldemort? Are you in love with Cho? Can I show you my..."  
  
Cho laughed and prised her brother off Harry, who was looking very flustered.  
  
"Easy now Ben, Harry needs time to answer those questions. Well Harry? What have you got to say?"  
  
Harry went bright red. Cho struggled to keep a straight face as she looked at him.  
  
"Surely it's not too hard to say that you're really Harry Potter? Or are you tongue tied?"  
  
Harry nodded, taken aback by Ben's desire to know if he was in love with his sister. Cho ruffled her little brother's hair.  
  
"Go on now Benny, run off to bed before I turn you into a newt for bothering us. Shoo!"  
  
Ben ran out the room, poking his tongue out at Cho. Harry wiped his forehead.  
  
"Whew. I thought he wouldn't leave us alone. Where can I sleep for tonight please Cho?"  
  
Cho looked around her slightly messy bedroom. When she couldn't see anywhere immediately obvious, she moved off her bed.  
  
"You can sleep in my bed for tonight Harry. We'll sort something out in the morning."  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, you sleep in your bed Cho. The floor's good enough for me to kip on."  
  
They carried on bickering for several minutes before it was decided. Cho's mother called up at that point, saying that tea was ready. Harry and Cho both went running for the stairs when suddenly they both found themselves falling. It didn't take long to see the culprit. Ben ran out of his room and started singing.  
  
"Harry and Cho are sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Cho made a grab for her little brother, but he was simply too fast. He giggled, waved and ran downstairs. Harry got up, and then, almost as an afterthought, offered his hand to Cho. Cho blushed and took his hand.  
  
"Well, you really are a gentleman Harry. You remember our first Quidditch match together? Would you have knocked me off my broom to get the Snitch?"  
  
Harry thought and shook his head.  
  
"No. I wasn't so desperate to win that I'd fly around dismounting every other player."  
  
"But what if I was about to grab the Snitch?"  
  
"Well, we'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now, lets just worry about who's the slower of us in going to tea."  
  
Harry and Cho reached the dining room in seconds. Ben was there already, and a dark-skinned man who could only be Cho's father. Harry sat between Ben and Cho, smiling at Cho's dad. He looked up and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Ah, you must be Harry Potter. Welcome to the Chang household. Please, tuck in."  
  
Harry looked down at his food. His plate held a mass of unappetising looking fish, potato and carrots. He sniffed the fish, and on smelling it, he decided it would be rude to delay any longer. He cut a piece off and put it in his mouth. The taste was exquisite. His eyes lit up and he began to eat faster, although he kept his manners and didn't go mental. Once he'd finished what was in his mouth, he looked up at Mrs Chang.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs Chang?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"What fish is this?"  
  
"That's sea trout dear. With a few spices and herbs added, in a way only I know how."  
  
She smiled and tapped her nose. Harry smiled back and turned to finish off his meal. When he'd eaten his main course, Ben brought around three helpings of pudding. Harry couldn't help but notice he had the biggest and Cho was being given the smallest. Mr and Mrs Chang had gone into the living room. Cho sighed at Ben.  
  
"Ok Ben, go get me some more! You did that on purpose!"  
  
Ben smiled mischievously.  
  
"This is the lot, Chobacca! TOO BAD!"  
  
Laughing, he ran out of the room. Cho rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Trust me Harry, it's always better to be an only child rather than have that little spider monkey as a brother. The things he gets up to are unbelievable."  
  
Harry began to spoon out his pudding to Cho so they'd have equal amounts.  
  
"So are your parents witches and wizards?"  
  
Cho absent-mindedly played with her food, not looking up.  
  
"My dad's a Squib, and my mum's a witch. Ben isn't showing any magical talent except for new ways to wind me up to the point of distraction."  
  
"Did your parents originally come from this country?"  
  
"No, they met in Hong Kong about twenty or so years ago. They moved over here just as You-Know-Who started looking for followers. This house was a ruin when they got here, so they renovated it. I think you've figured out I'm a year older than you. Then in 1987, we were cursed, I mean blessed, with Ben. He was born on May 24th."  
  
Harry finished his pudding and sat back.  
  
"Very interesting Cho. Your family cooks amazing food."  
  
Cho smiled.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
They put their plates to be washed up and ran upstairs, avoiding Ben. They sat in Cho's room talking about Quidditch, and then finally Cho asked to be left alone whilst she got ready for bed. Harry went to get changed for bed also. It was getting late, and he was tired from all that had happened that day. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a while, then headed back to Cho's room. Cho was already in bed when Harry walked in, and he didn't have the heart to disturb her. He smiled at her, as she looked so pretty when she was sleeping. Silently, he slid inside his sleeping bag and drifted off into a deep sleep. 


	4. Eternal Passion 4

Note: Josh Groban owns 'To where you are', not me. I only own Ben Chang  
  
Eternal Passion  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sometime around midnight, Harry began to sweat. He was having the worst nightmare ever, and he'd had some pretty bad ones in his time. A powerful sense of sadness welled up inside of him. For some reason or other, he kept seeing his mother in his minds' eye, as if she was there, but just out of his reach. Impossibly, he could see Lily the night she gave birth. She looked tired out, as if she hadn't slept in days. His father, James, was there as well. Lily cradled him close as she looked adoringly down at her newborn baby boy.  
  
"Well, I won't say that was pleasant."  
  
She caressed her son's forehead, where one day he would bear the scar that would mark him as Harry Potter. She smiled warmly for a few brief seconds as she kissed her son on the forehead.  
  
"But he's more than worth it."  
  
James sat down next to her. So far, his son hadn't made a single sound.  
  
"I hope that he stays like this, totally silent in the night. He seems to look like me."  
  
Lily looked at him.  
  
"Oh come on James, he's not THAT bad looking. Besides, he has a hint of me in him."  
  
James pretended to pout, then kissed Lily on the cheek. Just as they were about to kiss some more, somebody knocked on the door. James got up and went to answer it. Outside were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He smiled at his two closest friends.  
  
"Come to see our son have you? Come in, come in. The more the merrier."  
  
Sirius knelt down as he examined James' son.  
  
"Have you decided on a name yet?"  
  
Remus stroked the baby boy's cheek very gently. James shrugged.  
  
"We're thinking about calling him Harry. What do you two think?"  
  
Sirius and Remus both nodded. Lily moved in her bed, still cradling her tiny baby boy to her. James looked at her.  
  
"Is that ok with you, honey?"  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"How about Harry JAMES Potter?"  
  
All three men nodded. As if to confirm what they were saying, Harry gave a few gurgles. Lily smiled as Harry reached up and touched her face.  
  
It had been a little more than a year since Harry's birth, and was Halloween. Sirius was spending time at Lupin's house, as it was full moon and he needed to be controlled. It was a stormy night, with lightning flashing every so often. James was sitting in an armchair and Lily was sat on the sofa, cradling Harry in her arms. James looked at her, smiling.  
  
"He really has your eyes, my love."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"And he looks just like you."  
  
James got up and walked over the room to his wife and son. Just as he was about to sit down, a massive explosion ripped the house into smouldering ruins. James, Lily and Harry had all survived the blast. James looked around for the source of the explosion, thinking maybe a freak lightning bolt had hit the house. He had his wand drawn to teleport them all to Sirius's house when a high-pitched laugh stopped him in his tracks. His blood seemed to have been replaced with liquid nitrogen. Slowly he turned around.  
  
"Good evening Mr Potter."  
  
Lord Voldemort walked slowly towards him. But James hadn't been put in Gryffindor for lack of courage. He turned around and yelled to his wife.  
  
"Lily, run, it's him! Go! I'll hold him off!"  
  
Voldemort laughed cruelly.  
  
"You really are brave, James Potter, but tonight, you will fight your last battle. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
James didn't have a chance to move or even try to duck the spell. He was hit in the chest and fell to the floor, dead before he hit the ground. Voldemort then took after Lily, and Apparated in front of her.  
  
"Not so fast Lily Potter. Your husband is dead. However, I will spare your life if..."  
  
He pointed with his wand at the silent child in her arms.  
  
"If you lay down your child."  
  
Lily's eyes widened in shock. She clutched Harry to her.  
  
"No, please, don't kill Harry, kill me instead."  
  
Unnoticed by Voldemort, a warm link joined mother and son at her willingness to die for him. He raised his wand, and said the spell he'd used countless times.  
  
With Lily now dead too, he turned his attention to the baby in the mud.  
  
"That prophecy shall never come to pass. Your life ends here, Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
As if deflected by some invisible shield, the green jet of light rebounded off Harry and struck Voldemort down. Stripped of his powers and nearly dead, Voldemort fled.

Harry awoke, screaming. Cho was at his side, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Harry, wake up, wake up, you've had a nightmare."  
  
Harry stopped screaming, and began panting, out of breath. Ben appeared at the door, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Cho turned to him and ushered him out.  
  
"Please Ben, just leave me alone with Harry. I'll explain in the morning."  
  
Surprisingly, Ben made no effort to push his sister's temper. Cho knelt down by Harry's side.  
  
"I can't say I know exactly how you feel Harry, but remember, I've lost a close one as well. I can help you. A lot. Maybe more than either of us knows."  
  
Harry looked up at Cho, his eyes flooded with tears. She leant down to him and kissed him on the cheek. Harry stopped crying as Cho smiled at him.  
  
"I don't really like you, Harry Potter. I love you."  
  
Ben switched on a radio outside the room, and then scampered off to bed. A pre-recorded love song played out slowly.

'Who can say for certain  
  
Maybe you're still here  
  
I feel you all around me  
  
Your memory's so clear  
  
Deep in the stillness  
  
I can hear you speak  
  
You're still an inspiration  
  
Can it be  
  
That you are my  
  
Forever love  
  
And you are watching over me from up above  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight  
  
To see you smile  
  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are  
  
Are you gently sleeping  
  
Here inside my dream  
  
And isn't faith believing  
  
All power can't be seen  
  
As my heart holds you  
  
Just one beat away  
  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
  
'Cause you are my  
  
Forever love  
  
Watching me from up above  
  
And I believe  
  
That angels breathe  
  
And that love will live on and never leave  
  
Fly me up  
  
To where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight  
  
To see you smile  
  
If only for awhile  
  
To know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are  
  
I know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are'

Harry gasped. His relationship with Cho had hardly ended on a sweet note, and he didn't think her love for him had survived. He stared into her chocolate-brown eyes, and then pulled her on top of him. Cho smiled as she snuggled up to him.  
  
"My parents would give me hell if they found out about this."  
  
She used a spell and locked the door. She then looked back at Harry.  
  
"But they won't. Tonight Harry, is for you and me."  
  
She encouraged Harry into her bed and joined him. Both kissed the other a few times, then Cho embraced Harry as he drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Note: I know I said I'd update once a week, but I've decided to update at random


	5. Eternal Passion 5

Eternal Passion  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Cho was the first to wake up the next day. Harry was absolutely still and breathing very shallowly. Taking great care not to disturb him in anyway, she slid out of bed and opened her wardrobe. She took hold of some clothes and walked to the bathroom. She walked into the shower and turned it on, thinking about how Harry must feel after last night. She rubbed the hot water all over her athletic form and began to wash her hair.  
  
Harry woke up with a start about five minutes after Cho. He rubbed his eyes, as his sight was bleary. Deciding to go for a drink to waken himself up and freshen him, he headed for the bathroom. He hummed to himself, not hearing that the shower was on. He ran the cold tap and sloshed the water into his face to wake himself up. As he did so, he became more aware that he wasn't the only person in the room. At that very moment, Cho stepped out the shower. She too sensed that she wasn't alone, and they both looked right at each other. Cho was the first to react. She grabbed the nearest towel hastily and covered herself up with it. She flushed dark red and tried to conceal as much of herself as possible. Harry wasn't too quick off the mark, but eventually got the message and left her alone. Cho stood in the bathroom, blushing like she'd never blushed before. She couldn't believe Harry had seen her naked! She dried herself off quickly and pulled on her dressing gown.  
  
Harry sat down on Cho's bed. He was in semi-shock after having seen her exposed like that. As he sat there, waiting for Cho, he noticed a necklace on her bedside table. He picked it up reverently and opened the locket. Inside was a picture of her with Cedric. Even as he looked, they kissed and embraced tenderly. Even though he felt slightly jealous of Cedric, he knew how much Cho loved her deceased boyfriend. He heard footsteps and put the locket back down. Shortly after, Cho came in, looking at Harry nervously.  
  
"Morning Harry."  
  
"Hi Cho."  
  
Both were smiling at one another. Harry walked around her and headed for the shower. Cho sat on her bed and finished drying herself off. She still couldn't believe what had happened, but she couldn't turn back time so there was nothing she could do about it. She pulled on a long white summer dress and sat waiting for Harry to get out the shower. She ran her hands through her hair and began to tie it off in a ponytail. Curiously, Harry seeing her naked didn't worry her nearly as much as she'd thought. She stretched and looked out the window to where Pai Lung was stripping pieces of flesh off the dolphin he'd killed. There was blood everywhere, but he didn't seem put off by it at all. Savagely, he tore off a chunk of meat and began ripping into it. Cho gave a wan smile at the Violta dragon, and walked outside. It was a stiflingly hot day, the air warm and thick. Pai Lung seemed put off by the atmosphere as well. He snorted and turned back to his meal of increasingly stale dolphin blubber. Cho sat in a deckchair, closing her eyes against the sun's blaring brightness. She was thinking about what she could do with Harry today. It was only a few miles to the nearest town, so they could easily go and watch a film together. After just fifteen minutes outside, she was far too hot to do anything. The temperature was far too high for it to be natural. Even Pai Lung seemed disconcerted, and took to the air. Harry came downstairs and walked right into Cho as she was about to come in. Both stared at one another and eventually, broke into a smile. Cho embraced Harry and brushed back his messy black hair. She stared into his green eyes and leant forward to kiss him. Just as they were about to make contact, Ben showed up and started giggling. Cho broke away, only to see he had her wand in his hands. She yelled, making Harry wince.  
  
"BEN! GIVE ME MY WAND BACK!"  
  
Ben, still laughing, ran outside. Cho let go of Harry and gave chase to her younger brother. She searched for him all over the garden, but couldn't see him anywhere. She sighed and leant back against a tree. At that moment, Ben ran from his hiding place and flourished her wand. Cho wasn't worried, as he wasn't experienced enough to know what to do. The next minute, she was tied tightly to the tree. She gave a cry of surprise, amazed and angered her brother had done this. Ben smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
"Lets see if Harry comes to save you."  
  
"He will, but who's going to save you when I get free, tell me that?"  
  
"Mum and Dad?"  
  
Cho scowled and tried to free herself. Harry walked into the garden and saw that Ben had Cho tied to a tree. He assumed it was some kind of game, but Cho didn't look too happy. Nevertheless, he walked up to Ben and scowled at him.  
  
"Let Cho go, and I won't hurt you."  
  
Ben smiled and raised Cho's wand. Harry easily disarmed him, and at that, Ben ran off. Cho pulled against the tree she was tied to and smiled at him.  
  
"Well, here's a reminder of your fourth year if you ever wanted one. Remember when you had to free one you'd miss from the bottom of the lake? I felt really cared for when Cedric rescued me."  
  
Harry continued looking at her, but the shine had died from his eyes. Cho saw that she'd hurt Harry and immediately tried to resolve her mistake.  
  
"Oh no Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, I just wanted to..."  
  
Harry cut her off, a lump rising in his throat.  
  
"You just wanted to compare me to Cedric and point out how he was so much better than me. I can tell that you would never have left him had he not been killed by Voldemort."  
  
Cho fell silent. She knew Harry felt love for her, but he was still inexperienced in love, and also, he'd lost Sirius since Cedric's death. She slumped forward and found herself falling when Harry untied her. She made to approach him, but he pointed both wands at her.  
  
"Don't come near me Cho."  
  
He threw her wand at her and ran off over the moor. He soon came to a rocky outcrop, which he climbed up and sat on. He stared into the blue sky above, and vented his grief. He wept for the death of his parents. He wept for the torture of Neville's mother and father. He wept for the twelve years Sirius had spent in Azkaban. He wept for the death of his last relative. And then, he found his feelings turning to Cho. She had hurt him badly with her constant pining for Cedric, and sometimes he felt resentful towards her for that. But in the end, he always saw Cho with a happy smile on her face, offering her hand to him in his minds' eye. He began to wonder if he'd gone over the top, and decided to go and apologise. As he got up, a huge shadow passed over him. Harry looked up. Swooping down on him was an enormous dragon, easily the size of Pai Lung. He ducked out the way as the dragon flew past him, and identified it as a Chinese Fireball. As the huge russet dragon inhaled to breathe fire at him, a spell hit it right in the eye. It gave a roar of pain and turned towards Cho. Cho began to back away in terror, and the Fireball took the opportunity to ready its attack. Again it was thwarted, but this time, by Pai Lung. The Violta dragon wrapped his sinuous body around his adversary, and fired a massive electrical shock. The Fireball gave a roar of pain and slumped as the smaller dragon uncoiled himself and slashed him again and again. The Fireball extended talons, and kicked Pai Lung hard, the talons breaking off and staying embedded in the flesh. Pai Lung gave a screeching cry and electrocuted the larger dragon again and again. Eventually, the Fireball seemed to think that this was more trouble than it was worth, so it pried Pai Lung off itself, snatched up a portion of dolphin meat and flew off. Harry looked over at Cho. She was sitting in the heather, a look of outmost misery on her face. He quietly walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Cho stopped crying, drawing comfort from Harry's touch. She leant her head towards where his hand was, and rubbed up against it with her cheek. Harry smiled and took her into a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you Cho. It's just, I felt like I had competition, competition that could tear us apart."  
  
Cho shook a little as she fell into his embrace.  
  
"Let me just say this Harry. You can never replace Cedric, any more than you could be him. But he could never have replaced you either. When you asked me to the Yule Ball, I was VERY tempted to turn Cedric away and go with you. I too had a crush on you, and not just because of your fame."  
  
Harry ran his hand over her silky soft cheek. Cho blushed and smiled at him. Harry kissed her on her forehead, and drew her in close for another hug. The skylarks sung around them, adding a very romantic note to a very passionate scene. 


	6. Eternal Passion 6

Eternal Passion  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry had been watching movies with Cho all afternoon. Both of them had curled up on the sofa, and had locked Ben out. Cho's parents had gone to work, so Harry and Cho had more than enough time to amuse themselves and make one another feel like the luckiest person alive. Right now, Cho was being hugged by Harry, and she tucked herself into him warmly, utterly relaxed by the feel of him against her slender body. Harry leant down and kissed the back of her neck as she shifted ever so slightly against him. Cho smiled up at him and snuggled down. Just the mere scent of her was intoxicating. As a matter of curiosity, Harry had searched for and found Star Wars; A New Hope. The film was more than halfway through. Both were totally absorbed in the film as Han, Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2 and C-3PO made a run for the Falcon. Luke stopped and looked at where Obi-wan was duelling Vader. Obi-wan saw Luke, and the youth's eyes widened. Obi-wan smiled at Vader, and held his lightsabre vertically. Not missing a chance, Vader slashed at Obi-wan, intending to kill him in one blow. But from the second the red beam touched Obi-wan, the old man plain disappeared. All that was left was his robe and his weapon. Luke yelled in disbelief, and began shooting up troopers.  
  
Harry shifted again, prompting Cho to find a more comfortable position to relax in. Eventually she just sat next to him. Harry turned a pained look on her, but she just smiled.  
  
"Really Harry, you can't blame me. You've been moving around non-stop. Chill, sweetheart."  
  
Harry flushed red.  
  
"Sorry Cho. Just these films get me on the edge of my seat. Whoever made them was a total and utter genius."  
  
"Some books get people like that as well. Imagine if someone wrote a series of books about you."  
  
"If there's a guy that daft anywhere on Earth, I'd like to meet him."  
  
Cho giggled and cuddled up to him.  
  
"Maybe it's a woman who would then. Besides, anyone who writes about you must be at least as smart as George Lucas. I just hope they do me credit."  
  
Harry snuggled up to her. Cho smiled and leant in close for a kiss. Very tenderly, Harry moved in to meet her halfway. Cho felt her soul soar from the second their lips met. She was content to sit back and let Harry do the advancing. She blushed when he pulled her in close and began to caress her back. He then rubbed her silky smooth cheek and gently kissed her.  
  
The day wore on uneventfully. By nightfall, Harry and Cho were still cuddled up together. Pai Lung was stripping the carcass outside, loud, somewhat wet, ripping sounds indicating he was tearing the dolphin apart. Harry looked into Cho's lovely chocolate brown eyes when a blinding surge of pain ripped through his scar. He clutched at his forehead, only incensing the pain further. It felt as if Pai Lung had shot an electrical blast right at him. Cho jerked away from him, stood up, and then tried to make him let go of his scar.  
  
"Harry, snap out of it! You're going to be alright! Trust me, you'll be fine!"  
  
Harry looked up at her, momentarily forgetting his pain. For a few seconds, it looked like he had overcome the crippling agony, but suddenly, he passed out. Cho gasped in shock as Harry hit the floor, unconscious.  
  
Harry looked around. Everywhere was faintly illuminated, as if it was before dawn on every horizon. From nowhere, the Sun blared into view, a fiery orange ball of heat and light. Next to it lay a brilliantly white star. From his Astronomy classes, Harry assumed it to be Venus, but ruled that out when it didn't move the way Venus would. A voice echoed all around him, saying one word.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
Harry silently watched the star with his godfather's name. The voice spoke again, in a hushed and echoing tone.  
  
"In late July and August, the star of Sirius is believed to radiate extra heat to the Earth. As your parents are not here Harry, it should have been up to me to give you the love and attention you deserved, not your irresponsible uncle and aunt."  
  
Harry interrupted the voice.  
  
"Sirius, that's you?"  
  
"Yes, it is Harry. I've come to warn you."  
  
"Warn me of what? Can I not have a single chapter of my life not flooded with peril?"  
  
"Sadly, not yet. You are in danger as long as you are near Cho Chang. This will be hard, but you have to break the relationship. Sooner the better."  
  
"WHAT? Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you Harry, but you need to sever your affection for Cho and you need to do it fast. Both of you will be possibly fatally hurt if you carry on your love."  
  
"But Sirius, she is all I have left since you died. I can't just..."  
  
"Please Harry. I don't want you to die. Break off from her and fast."  
  
Harry tried to reply, but at that moment, he felt the pain of a throbbing headache grow inside his skull. Moaning, he sat up. Cho was knelt beside him, looking as if she'd been crying. Despite Sirius's warning to break away from Cho, Harry pulled her into a hug. Cho gave a watery smile and returned the hug warmly.  
  
"Oh Harry, you had me so worried. Are you in any pain?"  
  
"Apart from a strange feeling that I'm about to be strangled to death by a certain Ravenclaw Seeker, no, not as such."  
  
Cho giggled and let Harry go. He sat up, put on his glasses and looked around. Everything seemed to be hazy in the immediate area. Just as he was getting up, a deafening roar sounded from outside. Cho scrambled to the window as fast as she could.  
  
The Chinese Fireball that had attacked Pai Lung yesterday was back, looking thinner and sicklier than ever before. Its scales were dim in colour, and old scars festered on its leathery hide. It roared defiantly and spewed fire at the Violta dragon. Pai Lung gave it a look that said he wasn't impressed, and took to the air. With a mighty kick, he drew blood on the attacking fire dragon. The Chinese Fireball hit the ground with a thud, snarling in pain. Pai Lung flew up until he was directly above the floored Fireball, and then zapped it with a devastating lightning bolt. The Chinese Fireball snarled even more, then suddenly, its eyes flashed white. It leapt into the air and cannoned into the Violta dragon. Pai Lung was knocked to the side, and growled. He flared his antennae forward to attack, but even as he did so, the Fireball inhaled and breathed out a tremendous jet of flame. Pai Lung flew high into the sky, columns of fire missing him by mere inches or sometimes metres. He dived at the ground, and a mere second before hitting the dirt, swerved and delivered a blast of electricity to the oncoming dragon. Incredibly, the Fireball managed to swerve. Pai Lung roared deafeningly. Even as the echoes returned from distant mountains, the sky went leaden-grey. Sheet lightning flickered across the sky as the sun was blotted out, and deafening claps of thunder made it sound like the earth was being torn in two. Harry and Cho watched, as the most powerful thunderstorm in 300 years was unleashed. First to arrive was a shower of hail, the lumps of ice being the same size as apples. Both dragons glared at one another as the ice rained down from above. Pai Lung curled his tail around him, and flattened his wings against his back. The Fireball sneered and shot a jet of flame into the air. The effect it had was shocking. Two loud bangs occurred, and standing before Cho and Harry were Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange. Both smiled maliciously, split up to face one of the teenagers by themselves, and drew their wands. 


	7. Eternal Passion 7

**Eternal Passion**

**Chapter 7**

Harry and Cho silently drew their wands, as Antonin and Bellatrix stood ready. Bellatrix had a triumphant smirk about her as she lined up opposite Cho. Harry was breathing deeply. Here was the person he hated more than anyone in the world. More than Jane Umbridge, more than Professor Snape even. Before Cho was quite ready to attack, Bellatrix took careful aim and yelled out an Unforgivable Curse.

"Crucio!"

Cho was struck by the agonising spell and keeled over, screaming in agony. Antonin took the opportunity to start duelling with Harry, keeping him too busy to help Cho. Bellatrix was laughing as she tortured Cho. Suddenly, a bright light flooded the area. Antonin, Harry and Bellatrix looked around, only Cho still moving as she writhed in pain. Behind them, Pai Lung had chased off the Chinese Fireball, and was coming to Cho's aid. But before the Violta dragon could so much as prepare an electrical attack, there was a loud crack, and Remus Lupin appeared. Bellatrix looked around at him, finally stopping the Cruciatus curse on Cho. Cho coughed and struggled to get up. Harry used the opportunity to disarm Antonin Dolohov, and then got ready to fight him again. Lupin had immobilised Bellatrix and was looking after Cho. Harry immobilised Antonin and slowly walked up to Bellatrix, his face contorted in fury.

"You killed my godfather. I've sworn day and night to make you pay for that. And now, I will. Cruc..."

"Expelliarmus!"

Lupin disarmed Harry as he prepared to perform the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix. Harry looked at him in puzzlement.

"Harry, I'm not saying what this woman did is right. But you would end up in Azkaban for attacking her with the Cruciatus curse. Are you really that kind of person?"

Harry didn't answer. He just looked at the immobilised woman, his mind yelling for him to perform the agonising curse again and cause her the pain she had caused him. He could feel himself shaking inside as he lowered the wand until it was level with her face. Bellatrix watched in surprise as he shook his head, pushed her with his foot, and pointed his wand away. He picked up her wand and tried to snap it.

"Crucio!"

Harry doubled over as he was hit by Antonin's attack. He dropped both his wand and Bella's. Cho finally managed to get up and leant on Lupin for support. Pai Lung had obviously had enough of the fight, and cast an electrical discharge at Bellatrix and Antonin. Although it did cause them agony, it cancelled out the immobilising spells keeping them still. Antonin disapparated immediately, but Bellatrix lingered. She smiled sadistically at Harry as he lay in the dirt, exhausted by the agony that had set his body on fire. She kissed him and laughed.

"Love doesn't do anything Potter. It was YOUR love that killed Sirius. Reducto!"

Harry convulsed as he was hit by Bellatrix's spell. She then disapparated too. Lupin and Cho ran over to Harry and knelt down beside him. Cho lifted him up into a tender, loving embrace. She very gently massaged him all over, easing his pain considerably. Lupin stood back, smiling ever so slightly. Harry found himself unable to think of the recent fight as Cho's hands caressed his worn out body. Almost sub-consciously, he reached up and ran his fingers over Cho's cheek. Cho smiled and leant over him. Their lips touched as they kissed one another. For several minutes, they stayed locked together. Pai Lung looked at Cho quizzically, and then flew off to where the last remnants of his meal lay. The storm he had summoned had moved off over the sea. Lupin stood nearby. At long last, Harry and Cho separated. Harry got up and approached Lupin.

"Thanks for helping us Lupin. I don't know if we'd have survived without you."

Lupin smiled. He ruffled Harry's hair affectionately.

"I've come to give you a message Harry. Well, several actually. First is that the war is going well for us. Voldemort hasn't recruited nearly as many dark magical creatures as we feared. Also, his ranks of dark wizards have been kept in check."

Harry nodded. Cho came up and took his hand, very softly rubbing between his fingers with her thumb. Lupin smiled and continued.

"Also, Dumbledore has decided that you should have a guardian. Hagrid is going to give it to you first day back."

"It's not a band of Phoenix members following me is it?"

"No. This creature we're training will look after you and any others you choose. Just don't mention that the impostor Mad-Eye turned Draco into a ferret."

Harry smiled at the memory. Lupin was also having difficulty in keeping a straight face.

"Two more things Harry. One, your Quidditch ban has been reversed and you can now never be stopped from the sport. There's tighter security around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, so it's ok now. Two, someone familiar is coming back to Hogwarts to teach you in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Ok, thanks. Oh, how are you doing lately?"

Lupin looked at him quizzically.

"Last year you hardly seemed to be raking in the gold. Have you got a new job yet?"

"I have, but it doesn't start until autumn. Why do you ask Harry?"

Harry took hold of his moneybag and tipped fifty galleons into his hand. He then offered the gold to Lupin. Lupin looked at it longingly, but shook his head.

"No thanks Harry. I can't take money off you."

"Please Lupin. Consider it as a birthday present."

Lupin smiled and shook his head.

"You have every single one of your father's good points Harry. Ok, I will take it."

He cupped his hands and Harry counted out the gold coins. It turned out he'd given Lupin fifty-two, but knew not to mention it. After Sirius had died, Lupin was the closest thing to a guardian that Harry had. Cho smiled as Lupin disapparated.

"That was a really kind thing you did, Harry. I'm honoured to be your girlfriend."

"What did you think when you heard Lupin was a werewolf?"

"I don't know. I was shocked at first, and for a small time thought he was a monster. But then I thought to look beneath the surface as it were. He's a really nice man."

Harry smiled and they both went back inside. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of guardian he'd have when he got back to Hogwarts.

In a large clearing, deep within the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid was tending to what looked a very large lynx. It had dark blue fur with tawny patches, and a very short, stubby tail. Its eyes were green and gold, and it had a very penetrating stare. It had teeth like needles, and a ferocious expression. It was collared to a post, and ripping into a number of dead rats. Hagrid watched it with pride. Although it had been savage and disobedient when he had first captured it, it had mellowed down considerably. The creature was an ice breathing lynx, native to Iceland and Greenland. Agile, deadly, lithe and able to make itself invisible, it had been hand chosen by Dumbledore himself. The lynx licked its front legs after finishing the rats, smoothing out its dark blue fur. It purred in the semi-gloom underneath the trees. Well fed and content, it fell asleep. Hagrid sneezed and left the lynx to its own devices, walking back to his hut.

Back at Cho's house, Harry and Cho had gone to bed early to sleep off their attack earlier in the day. Try as she might, Cho couldn't relax without Harry's presence. She got out of bed and walked up to where Harry lay on the floor. She unzipped his sleeping bag and got into bed with him. She kissed the side of his neck tenderly and finally drifted off to sleep.

Harry was having the same dream again, but was paying little attention to the voice warning him away from Cho. That night, his attention was on a warm glow that filled his heart and body.


End file.
